Married to you
by Xxwolfy-chanxX
Summary: Draco finds out he has to marry someone. Not just anyone specificly a Male. A very hot male too..Sirius..Sirius Black.Will draco find love and will he be loved in return.Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Married to YOU!

A/N-don't own draco or sirius(sighs) or anything to do with harry !

I woke up like it was any other day but something didn't feel right. I had a feeling that something was going to change and drastic. I brushed off the ominent thought and went to get ready to leave for the breakfeast hall. I sighed another day with Blaize and Pansy someone just give me a gun. I shook my head and continued to get ready.

I walked down the hall carelessly and not really paying attention when I tripped. As I began to brace myself for the fall two strong arms caught me pulling me up towards his muscular chest. I gasped at the feel of his hot body aganist my back. I quickly spun around in shock to face my savior when I found it was none other than Black...Sirius Black. I could instantly feel my blood rise to my cheeks and was completely mortified by my reaction. And also hoping and praying he hadn't caught it.

"um...I'm really sorry?"I mumbled.

Yes you heard me right. I said Sorry, me a malfoy if only dear old dad could see me now. He would roll over in his grave. I looked back towards Sirius and my gaze caught his lips. His kissable lips turned up into a... wait hold the phone kissable? Stupid mind snap out of it I am a Malfoy and I am most definantly not gay!I am a sex god every female wants me! There is no way that on this earth I am even attracted to guys. Right?

I was quickly jolted back form my thoughts when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder shake me light and a whiff of cool minty breath breath lightly on my face.

"Draco are you alright?"He asked concerned.

"yea ummm...I thhink...?"I mummbled

"Oh yea and come with me Dumbledore needs to see you."

I rasied on of my blond eyebrows at the statement then simply said"Why?"

He huffed an anoyed breath then said in a cold steely"He needs to see you and 's why okay?"

I was now confused minuets no wait seconds ago he was concerened and actually semi happy and now he is pissed off.  
Geeze what did I every do to the guy? Was he always this bipolar? He grabed my arm and we slowly made our way to Dumbledore's office and our fate awaited us. Sirius leaned towards the door and whispered Gumdrops. Of course Dumbleodre would have a childish password like that.I chuckled and Sirius just looked at me.

"Are you comin' or what?"he said with a frown.I just nodded and walked through the large door way.

"AH Draco how nice of you to show up."Dumblebore said.

"It's the least I can do headmaster."I said with a smirk.

He paused for a moment before he said in a serious tone"Right well I called you and sirius here for bussiness. The ministry has sent me a letter stating..."

A/n-That's all folks for now. Will get better I am trying not to start their romance to soon I actually want to have a plot with the story. I hope u like the DracoxSirius paring not commonly used thats why I am doing it.  
So hope u like it R&R thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Married to you chapter 2 A/n thanks for the review Limitbreake. And I hope ya'all like this next chapter I tried to make it longer please enjoy...Oh and I don't own anything harry potter sadly :(

...The ministry has sent me a letter stating..."

"Dumbledore with all due respect what does this have to do with us?" Sirius said cutting to the chase.

"Well as I was saying the ministry wants the wizarding world to see that there are many people that have to hide their relationships." He stated

"What do you mean hide relationships." I asked curious.

"I mean the gay community..now don't looked so shocked Draco that other peolpe actually want to show their emotions and feelings towards another." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Wait what does this have to do with us exactly?"I said cooly.

"The ministry would like two males of great popularity to get married. At first it will be trying but it will be very benifical to others also. "

"So the minsitry has decided that since you and Sirius are from a powerful pureblood families it would show that everyone not just them that many people are gay that you wouldn't expect." He said gently.

I tensed what was this flying old bat up to? Why did he choose us to do it and what were me and Sirius about to get it?

"Are you bloody crazy you old git I am not going to mary this dog of a man!" I stated firmly.

Sirius turned and galred at me with his choclate brown eyes and said strongly and angry"Well I don't want to marry a prima dona like think you are so above everyone well newflase HONEY your not!!!"

Sirius shifted his gaze to Dumbleodre breathed a deep breath then said"I will not marry this child who knows nothing of the world."

Dumbledore sighed and spoke."I'm sorry Draco and Sirius I am as musch aganist this as you. When people marry it should be for love not beacuse some bloody ministry wants you to!" He spat.

"That's not all." He said

"There's more?" I said

"There is a clause unfortunately; The ministry has said that when you both agree and get married under no circumstances are you allowed to annul the marriage or get a divorce.

I couldn't believe it. I am only seventeen years old and they want to tie me down with a 35 year old man. I would be forced to be with him forever. Oh bloody hell my life went from one extreme to the next.

The next moment I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped "uhhhh...what?" I asked confused

Sirius just smiled "Zoned out didn't you?"

I blushed"....yea...so what..."I stuttered

"Nothing"he said with a bright smile

"Well as I was saying.."Dumbledore said" You will be married in two days time."

I paled two days oh my god only two days left of freedom and then I would be Draco Black I thought with a cringe. Not only that but Sirius Black is Potter's god father. I would never be rid of Potter and his meadly friends would I?Did someone have it out for me?Hmm too many to even think about..I looked back towards Dumbledore and said "So whats gonna' happen then?"

"Well"He answered."Sirius was going to come here to be another professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA)  
and of course he will be given a quarter large enough for both of you."He said.

"It seems as if both of us really has no say in the matters at hand"Sirius said."But one thing I will not do is live with this child."

What did he just call me a child..oh now it was war. No one insulted me ever well (except for snape ..he's scary when he's mad.) but Sirius would pay.

"Dumbledore I think that is a splendid idea. There will be no doubt we "love" each other in the eyes of others." I said in my best innocent and angelic voice.

"I quite agree the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be love in return."Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

I laughed at the thought but Sirius looked at me with a furious expression and I returned it with an inncoent expression.  
As to say... what me? I did nothing. Why are you angry? look.  
Ha what now I what did I just do? Bloody hell I sighed. Don't tell I just did something really stupid because of my ego.I looked back towards Sirius slowly like turlte slow yep I thought I did it. I just agreed to live with !

"See Sirius, Draco agrees with me."Dumbledore said.

I forced a smile"Yea." I said

"Anyway Sirius mentioned , Draco he wanted his quaters to be in the griffindore hall so he could spend more time with Harry since he lost touch with him during the war." Dumbleddore said eyes dull and sad at the thought.

"I don't care what ever Sirius wants."I said quietly. Since I got us in this mess I might as well let him pick it is the least I can do. I know how nice of me. I guess he made me soft?

Sirius sighed rubbed his tired eyes then said."We will be living in the Slytherin dorms Dumbledore."

My jaw dropped why couldn't Siruis be an ass why did he have to be so damn nice to me?  
I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and said"Grifindor.."Yep you heard me I said it.

I glanced back towards Sirius to see shock written in his eyes.

"Really."He mumbled.

"Yea I mean it, it's the least I can do." I said meaning it.

Sirius just stared at me with surprie and shock still in his beautiful eyes.

"Really are you sure.."

"Yes."I said more firmly.

"Well now that we have that settled here is a map to your room. You are both dismissed." Dumbledore said giving Sirius the map.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n-So what do u think...Sorry if draco is alittle o/c it's the best I can u like it I'll try to update later next week or remember to R&R!! :)

Hha ha did some of u catch this line I was watchin moulin rouge.....I laugh "the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be love in return"


End file.
